Bets
by BlueSkyeCloud9
Summary: Two scheming godsons, and a pair of men in denial. A recipe for love. Complete. RL/SS, HP/DM. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own them guys. Lucky JKR came up with it all. I just like to play with them :D Just own me brain, me laptop, me ideas, and me ridiculous free time ;)**

**Author's Note: This is the first story I've ever posted. I hope you like it! (BTW don't have a Beta, so there might be errors...) **

**Update: I just realized that there's a whole paragraph missing from this chapter! oops. **

**Chapter 1**

Remus looked up to see his godson and his Quidditch teammate walk in, both seemingly right out of practice.

"Harry, Draco, what are you two doing here?"

"Yes, do tell." Came the snarky accompaniment as Severus Snape set down the steaming goblet he had been holding to cross his arms and raise one eyebrow at his blonde godson and his ex-most hated student.

"Potter. Scotch. Now." Was the only reply they got as Draco dropped heavily onto the sofa. Harry rummaged through one of Remus' cabinets and found the scotch, grabbing two glasses on his way back. Filling each glass to the brim, he handed one to Draco before downing his own.

Severus' other eyebrow went up. Harry made an effort to drink as little as possible so this was seriously out of character for him.

"_Obliviate_ me. Please I don't want to think about this ever again." Said Draco, shuddering at the memory.

Staring at their godsons in confusion both men just looked at them, waiting for an explanation.

Harry sighed and looked up. "Draco and I got out of practice early so we went home to surprise Ginny and Pansy."

Draco interrupted "But when I got home Nibby tells me that Pansy's at Harry's house. So I went over."

"I had just opened the door when he came over. And then…" at this Harry shuddered.

"What?" Severus was getting very impatient.

"We heard moaning."

"WHAT?" Remus looked at the two boys in surprise.

"Moaning. 'Giiiiinny' and 'Paaansy'" Draco looked a little green.

"Our girlfriends have been fucking behind our backs." Harry said taking another swig of his scotch.

Severus walked to the cabinets, grabbed a glass and said "Pour me a glass Potter. I'm feeling nauseous."

Remus chuckled and turned to Draco, "So, your girlfriends are actually girlfriends….amusing. You two don't seem too upset though."

Draco looked uncertainly at Harry, "We were going to break up with them anyway. We'd decided…"

"That we liked men better..." Harry inserted.

Now it wasn't a surprise to either godfather of the sexual orientation of their godsons. Both had declared themselves bisexual the same drunken celebratory night that Remus and Severus had told the two that they were gay, and a tentative friendship had blossomed.

"Specifically each other" finished Draco.

The two boys looked at their mentors uncertainly. They were surprised to see coins exchange between Severus and Remus. "You win Lupin. This time."

Both boys looked at them incredulously. "You were betting on us?" exclaimed Harry.

Remus chuckled, "Severus thought next month would be the month but my superior werewolf skills—"

"Superior werewolf skills my arse."

"—told me that this month would be the one."

Both boys looked at them and shook their heads. "I can't believe it!" muttered Draco. Changing the topic, Draco asked Remus, "Are you insisting on staying here again this full moon? Any of our houses are more than suitable. And we have more running space. Especially Severus'."

Remus shook his head. "I'm still dangerous—"

"My potions skills are quite adequate. I will take that as an insult."

"Severus—"

The door bell rang. "Remus? Remus, are you there? It's Ginny."

The four men looked in surprise at the front door. "Ok, out you three. Sit in the kitchen," growled Remus, walking toward the door. He opened it to find a nervous Ginny standing there, hair slightly ruffled, but obviously clueless to the fact that her boyfriend knew of her recent rendezvous.

"Hi Remus! Sorry to bother you on the full moon, but have you seen Harry? Draco and he haven't come home from practice yet and Pansy and I were getting worried. Is he here?" inquired the youngest Weasley.

"Hi Ginny. Nope. I haven't seen him since he came over last Monday. Perhaps they went to the bar with the rest of the team? Why so worried though dear?"

"Maybe. I just had something important to talk to about. Oh well, it'll have to wait. Thanks Remus!" she said, and then Apparted away.

Remus closed the door and walked back to his kitchen to find a group of definitely amused three men and a suddenly empty bottle of scotch.

"Important to talk to me about? Draco, I think she wants to break up with me!" swooned Harry, pretending to hold his heart in pain.

Draco chuckled and played along, "Do not worry dearest heart. I will save you!" Both boys broke out in a fresh bout of giggles.

Severus's lips twitched in amusement as he exchanged a look with Remus. "I do believe it's time I took these two home Lupin. They are hardly in any condition to do much as it is."

Remus smiled. "Yes, you'd better. The moon'll be up soon."

Taking both boys firmly by the arm, Severus removed his wand, "I'll be by to come get you for breakfast. You'll hardly be in any condition to do much either. And I think that we need to thoroughly scold these boys." With a small smirk he Apparated away with a gentle crack.

Remus smiled at where the three men had just been standing. It was odd to have someone worried about him. Remus rather liked it though. Though their friendship was tentative at times, Severus and he got along very well. It had come the point, finally, where they were comfortable appearing in the other's house unannounced. Though of course, Remus knew better than to enter Severus' potions lab. Sitting down in front of the window, waiting for the moon, Remus contemplated his godson's newest venture. Harry had asked Remus to become his godfather officially after the war had ended. Harry and Draco. The two were oddly matched, but perhaps rightly so. They had become quick friends once old grudges had been overcome. Dueling each other to exhaustion seemed to be all they need to declare a truce. After Ron and Hermione had gotten married last summer Harry had started hanging out with his Auror training partner and Quidditch teammate more often. Severus and he had been betting since then when the two would realize that they were more than just friends. It was more than obvious that the two would be perfectly happy together. Oh dear, the moon was coming up. These thoughts would have to wait until tomorrow….

Severus Apparated home and dumped his two ex-students into their respective rooms in his house. The two had come to him drunk, tired, injured or simply bored enough times that he had given them their own rooms. Tucking them in gently, something he found ridiculously soppy but couldn't stop himself from doing, he walked out and entered his own rooms. Finding a glass to fill with some more scotch he sat down to think. Draco and Harry would be well suited. They liked the same sort of things, where one lacked the other more than made up. They would be a dynamic, well suited pair. It might even work out. More than he thought advisable, Severus hoped it would. The two were far happier "hanging out" together than he had ever seen them. Time for bed, Severus. You're becoming overly maudlin.

**Press the pretty button and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but my ideas, etc. **

**Author's Note: Thank you the anonymous person who reviewed! :) **

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up with a throbbing headache. What, why…? Oh fuck.

Looking around he recognized the blurry details as his room at Severus's house. Closing his eyes as the headache worsened, he smiled when he heard a familiar chuckle, then felt cool hands helping him up, and a vial pressed against his lips. "Drink, love. Sev's special hangover recipe. Works wonderfully."

Drinking it, Harry felt his limbs regain their functionality, and he opened his eyes to look into his lover's smiling grey ones. "I told you he likes you better."

Draco smirked, "Of course he does. I am his godson." He said swatting Harry's arm lightly. "Scooch."

Harry moved, smiling. Draco settled in next to Harry, laying his head against the dark-haired man's shoulder, pressing a light kiss to his bare shoulder. Harry smiled contently, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Where's Severus?

"Remus'"

"Ah. The two of them need to find someone. I'd suggest that they date each other if I didn't already know how ridiculous the idea was."

Draco grinned against Harry shoulder and moved to stradde Harry's lap pressing his lips against the other man's lips lightly. "Hmm….maybe we should set them up with dates?" Harry moaned as Draco moved his lips along his jaw.

"Let's discuss it later love. Right now I'm liking what you're—oh god—doing too much"

Neither of them thought much about their godfathers much after that.

* * *

><p>Severus left two vials of hangover potion in Draco's room right where he knew Draco would know to look for them. Then he stepped through the Floo to Remus's house. Looking around, he found the sandy haired man lying, naked and shivering on the floor. Summoning a blanket, he gently wrapped the man up and picked him up. Stepping back through the Floo, he set Remus down onto the bed that had recently become Remus'. In the past six months, after Severus had accidentally found Remus bleeding and naked on the floor at Remus' flat, Severus had taken up the responsibility of taking care of the man the day after. He knew why he wanted to. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew exactly why. He liked the man. In a romantic way. For Merlin knew what reason, but he did. And he wasn't going to analyze that anymore than necessary.<p>

Gently tucking the man into bed, Severus sat down into the armchair near the bed, waiting for Remus wake.

"Severus?"

Severus looked up swiftly. "Lupin. Welcome back into the world of humanity. How do you feel?"

"Amazingly, not terrible. What did you do?"

"I've been toying with your Wolfsbane again. How was the transformation?"

"Wonderful. It didn't hurt at all. I almost forgot that I'd transformed."

"We shall use this particular formula then. I'm going to go and investigate breakfast and our godsons. I assume you are well enough to dress?" Severus asked, rising.

Lupin smiled, "Of course Severus. Thank you again."

Severus waved his hand, as if trying to bat away the gratitude. Rolling his eyes, the man left the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

Damn the man. He just had to be so fucking nice. Couldn't he just stop it already? Everytime Remus thought he couldn't get any worse it seemed that Severus would go and do something completely ridiculous and cause Remus to fall even harder. What in hell was he going to do? This was so pointless. Severus would never even consider…Sighing, Remus got up. Might as well take a shower and get dressed. Food sounded good.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco woke up, their limbs tangled comfortably.<p>

"mhmm, I think breakfast's ready." Muttered Draco .

"Time to get up."

"Must I?"

"I'm hungry."

"Me too." Smiling, Draco and Harry got up. Dressing in the pajamas they had left at Severus's, they entered the dining room to find Remus looking bemusedly at the Potions Master.

"Severus, I can hardly eat this much."

"Lupin. Start now. I assume you'll be done before lunch."

"Severus—"

"Boys. I see you're awake." Waving his hand at the dishes, "Do eat. I assume after all that activity you're going to need sustenance." Severus raised a suggestive eyebrow at the two.

Both blushed deeply and avoided making eye contact with the two men. Remus and Severus looked at them amusedly and returned to eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Review review review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, etc etc.**

**Author's note: Thank you Minxmessenger and acj11 for reviewing! acj11: I'll try, but the way the story's panning out, I just can't get Severus angry enough. Sigh, I do believe he's grown complacent with age ;)**

**Chapter 3**

Severus looked up when someone knocked on his front door. It was almost midnight on a Friday, who could it be? Slipping his hand onto his wand, Severus cautiously opened the door. He nearly jumped in surprise when Remus stumbled in, resting his head against Severus' shoulder.

"Thank god you're home Severus. Save me. Please. I can't do it anymore."

Severus raised an eeybrow, closing the door. Taking hold of the werewolf's shoulders he steered him into the parlor, and pushed him into an armchair. Placing a glass of brandy in front of the werewolf he grinned, "Another date?"

"With a woman! Can you believe it? I think their hoping I'll convert to being straight or something," replied Remus taking a sip of the brandy. In the past four months Harry and Draco had both broken up with their respective girlfriends and had then begun dating. Not that it really mattered when they had started dating officially of course. Feeling completely depressed with the fact that their godfathers had not found their significant others the two had taken it up on themselves to set them up.

"How in the world did you get them to finally stop setting you up Severus?" Remus asked, looking at the dark haired man.

Severus smiled evilly, and slid back into his own armchair. "I simply told them that I had no need. I had found my own lover."

Remus choked slightly and looked at the other man incredulously. "You have?" Remus' heart began to pound harder. He didn't know what he would do if Severus had found a lover. Yes, he was too afraid to say anything to the tall wizard himself. He was simply too afraid of losing the friendship they had. But if Severus had a lover…he wasn't sure how he'd survive.

"No you idiot werewolf. I told them that to stop those infernal dates. I was starting to feel nauseous every time I returned from one of them."

"Oh." Remus' heart returned to its normal rhythm and he let out the breath he was holding.

Severus looked at him strangely, but returned to looking quite amused, "You could do the same, I assume, Lupin."

"mhmmm, I think I will. Do you mind if I crash here? I don't have the energy to go back home. Especially since Harry and Draco are probably waiting…"

Severus chuckled. "Of course. I was about to sleep myself. Come."

Remus smiled. If not in the same bed, the same house was good.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco stormed into Severus' living room exactly a week later. "Did you know that Remus has a boyfriend?" they demanded of Severus.<p>

Severus's lips curved into a slight smile. So the wolf decided to use his advice. "Yes I did. I've met him too. Quite handsome."

"And you didn't tell us? Again!" they exclaimed. In perfect unison. It was amazing how they did that.

"Seeeeeeverus." Remus' voice flew in from the hallway. Thank god.

"Lupin. I see you've finally found it fit to divulge the information of your relationship with the boys."

"Yes I did."

The two looked in between their godfathers in amazement. "You've been hiding things from us!"

The two men looked back at them and just raised their eyebrows.

"Of course," was Severus' response.

"Exac—" Remus suddenly snapped his mouth shut. Severus glanced at him. "Draco…is that a ring?"

Severus snapped his eyes back at the two boys again and looked at their hands. They were in fact wearing light, silver rings.

"Silver? Are you two _engaged_?"

The two boys blushed and laced their fingers together. They nodded gently. Severus and Remus fell into the armchairs behind them.

"Silver? Do you realize how dangerous that is? And when did this happen?" Severus demanded.

"Their actually platinum. No silver in them, so no worries. We had a mutual proposal on Wednesday." Harry replied. Draco and he didn't believe in asking anyone's permission or opinion, but these men where their father-figures, and their opinion did matter. It was simply the fear of being told that they were making a mistake that had kept them away for two days.

"I do believe you owe me Lupin."

Harry and Draco's eyes widened. "You've been betting on us? Again?"

The two older wizards simply smiled. "We've been expecting it." Said Remus.

The younger wizards glared a little. Then smiled and sat down on Severus' sofa.

"We want to get married in three weeks. It a week before the next full moon, so it's good timing, and we don't want to wait that long," Draco said.

"Three weeks. That isn't a lot of time boys," cautioned Remus.

"We're not inviting too many people. And Harry can pull some strings," smirked Draco glancing side-long at his fiancé. Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy are planning it. We just have to make choices here and there and the menu and stuff," Harry said.

"Ah." Severus said.

"But we want two things from the both of you," began Draco.

The two men looked at their godsons sharply. This was not sounding good. "What would you like?" questioned Severus cautiously.

"Oh don't look at me like that Severus, it's not something terrible. We simply want you to stand up for both of us…and bring your partners," Draco finished.

Remus and Severus paled slightly. "Our partners?" squeaked Remus.

"Yes. We're getting married. We think it proper and necessary that they be there to be part of it if they are in fact part of our godfathers' lives," Harry reasoned.

"Please Remus. Please Severus." The two boys looked at their godfather pleadingly.

_Damn_ _them. They've figured out our inability to say no to them when they make that face!_

_Fuck. Why me? _

Remus and Severus looked at each other, and then sighed resignedly. "Ok children. We will." Severus sighed.

"Thank you!" the two boys leapt into the air to wrap their arms around the two men. "Thank you thank you thank you…"

"We get it boys. Now, should you not be at practice?" Severus said, running his hand through his hair lightly.

"CRAP. Thanks Sev! See you Remy!" the two boys ran outside and Apparated away.

Remus looked at Severus. "Brandy again I think. And then YOU have to figure out a way to get around this."

"I do?" asked Severus, grabbing the alcohol. "Why me?"

"Your idea in the first place!"

"Hmph."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, etc etc.**

**Author's Note: So this chapter did not turn out exactly like I wanted it to *sigh* Oh well. Bear with me and my writer's block :) Thanks you acj11, Mika the Dark princess, and courttany for reviewing! **

**Chapter 4**

"Severus? Where are you going?" Draco looked at his godfather in surprise and apprehension as he watched the older wizard pack a suitcase.

"Draco. I wasn't expecting you. Did you need something?" Severus replied calmly, methodically placing clothes in a suitcase.

"Where are you going!"

"I've been invited to a Potions Conference in France. There is a Potions Master speaking that I wanted to speak to."

"But…but…we have the menu tasting on Tuesday! Harry and I were counting on you and Remus being there!"

Severus chuckled and turned to look at Draco, "Draco, it is Thursday night. I will be back in time for the menu tasting."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "And is this…special friend of yours going to be at this conference?"

Severus looked at Draco amusedly, "Perhaps."

Draco's eyes widened then he sighed. "Ok then. As long as you promise to be back for the tasting."

Severus smiled and walked over to hug Draco. Both boys were beginning to become slightly stressed lately because of the wedding. "Don't worry Draco. I will be there."

With that he shrunk his trunk, tucked it away into his pocket, and walked with Draco out the front door. "Tuesday Draco." And he Disapparated.

Draco sighed and Apparated to find Harry.

* * *

><p>"REMUS? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?" Harry bellowed when he walked in to find his godfather closing a trunk.<p>

Remus jumped, "Harry! Don't do that to me!"

Harry growled slightly and put his hand on the top of Remus' trunk. "Where. Are. You. Going?" He asked, his voice clipped. "We're having dinner tonight, you, me, Draco and Severus. And then Tuesday we have to go to a menu tasting. The wedding's in less than two weeks. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?"

Remus sighed and moved Harry's hand gently. "I'm going to visit my boyfriend. I haven't seen him in a week and I wanted to surprise him. I'm going to Paris for a few days. I'll be back for the tasting. I promise."

Harry looked at him suspiciously, but relented. He knew how it felt to want to be with one's significant other. "Ok. Promise?"

Remus chuckled as he put the trunk in his pocket, "Promise."

* * *

><p>"Hey Draco, it's just going to be us and Sev. Remus is going to see his loverboy."<p>

"Count Sev out too, he's going to some Potions conference. Loverboy too."

"Ugh. Could they have worse timing? I mean seriously what were we thinking when we wanted them to start dating. Especially people WE'VE never met."

"I don't know love. I don't know."

* * *

><p>Severus was waiting impatiently in front of the hotel for Lupin. Where was he?<p>

"Severus!"

Severus turned his head to find Lupin walking toward him. Lupin's sandy hair was pulled back, and he had left his brown robes at home. He had (finally) opened the clothes that Severus had bought him for Christmas last month. The deep forest green sweater with the navy coat and dark denim that actually fit were making Severus' heart hammer and his mouth water.

_Control Severus. Control. You bought him these clothes. You knew they'd look good._

Well. Not this good.

Remus looked about trying to spot Severus and almost dropped his jaw when he did. The man had seemed to shed his outer protective layer of clothing. He wore a deep purple t-shirt with a black leather jacket on top. Fitted black denim made his long legs look even longer. _God, I'm going to EAT him._

"Lupin. Took you long enough."

"Sorry. Harry got to me."

Severus smirked, "Ah. Draco got me as well."

"Oh dear."

Severus grinned, "Come. We have to figure this out fast."

"Tell me again why we are in Paris? Did it ever occur to you that we could just say we broke up with our significant others?"

Severus looked at him in exasperation as they passed into the lobby, "Think Lupin. One's a Slytherin and the other was SUPPOSED to be in Slytherin. They'll figure it out. Then we'll have even more ridiculous dates that we will not be able to get out of." Severus turned and looked at Lupin, "As for Paris. We are hardly going to find someone nobody we know recognizes that we can somehow convince to be our lovers for a day in London. This was your idea remember? Travelling into the unknown and snagging a boyfriend, as you put it?As I recall, it was your bet that this would work. Not mine." With that Severus spun around and headed for the front desk.

Remus sighed and followed him murmuring under his breath, "Could we get any more desperate?"

"Two rooms please," Severus asked the front desk girl. She looked up, and Remus almost smirked at the sudden rapidness of the girl's heartbeat. She was obviously not used to good looking men asking for rooms…

"Um..right…one moment please." Severus rolled his eyes at the girl's response.

"I'm sorry sir. As of right now, we only have one room open. We'll have another room tomorrow…"

Severus looked at her, glaring ever so slightly and the girl shrunk back. Remus gently placed his hand on Severus' arm and turned to the girl and smiled reassuringly, "We'll take the one room. Please have the other room ready as soon as possible."

The girl nodded nervously and went about quickly filling out the necessary paperwork. Severus turned and glared at Remus. What was the wolf thinking?

Once they had reached the room, Severus closed the door and turned on his heel to glare at Remus. Remus simply smirked at him and sat down on the sofa. "Come now Severus. We've slept in the same house before. It's not that big of a problem. You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa. But we have to figure out what to do about this problem of lovers."

Severus sighed and sat down next to Remus. _If only I could just ask YOU to be my lover. _

Remus got up and looked out the window. He couldn't sit this close to Severus and not smell his delicious, delectable scent. God, why couldn't the Potions Master smell like nasty potions, instead of the fucking delicious, dark, cinnamon, spicy scent he always had?

"Oh look! Gay bar. Across the street. Wizarding I think," remarked Remus.

"Don't even consider it Lupin."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my ideas. **

**Author's note: Thank you Mika the Dark princess for reviewing and everyone else for the alert and fave adds! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Lupin." Severus leaned back against the bar counter, drink in hand, watching the gay men around him.

Remus grinned, "But I did."

Severus glared at him and returned to watching the dancing.

"Heyy hottie," Severus looked to his left to find a red haired man standing there eyeing him hungrily. Now, Severus had to admit, he had dressed well for the night. He wore leather pants that went into calf high dragonhide boots. The black silk shirt he wore open at the neck and accentuated his pale complexion. But really, hottie?

"Excuse me?"

"Wanna dance?"

Remus almost growled when he heard the infernal man asking _his_ Severus to dance. He was going to rip the man's throat out….

"I'd rather not."

"Why not love?" the man came closer, sidling up next to Severus, attempting to run his hand over Severus' bum.

"I don't like red heads. And get your hands off me." Severus stepped away and glared at the man. The man huffed, and walked away. Severus rolled his eyes and took a sip from his drink. He looked over to see Remus looking at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Red heads remind me of Weasleys," he explained. Remus nodded and they both returned to staring out at the dancing.

Then it happened again.

"Mhmmm, hey blondie. Wanna dance?"

Remus looked up in surprise. A brunette was leaning languidly against the bar counter. He reached down a hand to stroke Remus' leather clad thigh. Remus too had dressed in leather, black boots peeking out from underneath. A navy t-shirt, flattering his muscled chest, topped it off.

"I'd rather not."

Severus almost hexed the man into oblivion. This was ridiculous. The man was _stroking_ Remus. What the hell?

"Hmph. Fine."

The man walked away and Severus and Remus returned to their dance watch.

After a few more turned away dance requests by both of them, Remus was standing side by side with Severus, a half a millimeter distance in between them.

"Severus?"

"hmm?" The man's eyes were closed. He seemed to be enjoying the slow song.

"Would you like to dance?"

Severus' eyes snapped open and glanced down quickly at Remus. The werewolf was looking away, his hands trembling ever so slightly.

"Never mind, ignore that…"

Realizing that his silence had been taken as rejection Severus opened his mouth quickly and said, "Yes."

Remus' eyes snapped up to Severus' and looked at him in surprise. Severus took put his drink down and gently took Remus' hand. They maintained eye contact as they walked, slowly, to the dance floor. Severus wrapped his arms around Remus's waist as Remus' arms came up to settle around Severus' neck. They swayed to the music, simply looking at each other. Then Severus drew Remus closer and lowered his lips to Remus'. Remus eyes widened in surprise before he melted into Severus' embrace. Severus' lips were on his. Then Severus' tongue was pressed against Remus mouth demanding entrance. Remus granted him it, and Severus plundered his mouth. Remus moaned into the kiss, hands burying in Severus' black hair. Severus tasted wonderful, like brandy and something dark and spicy.

Severus couldn't help it. Having Remus so close was affecting his judgment and before he could stop himself he had kissed Remus. And he thank god he did. It was amazing. He ran his tongue along the inside of Remus' mouth loving the way Remus moaned, tasting Remus' wonderful, chocolaty taste.

When breathing became necessary, they broke away, looking each other deeply in the eye ignoring the cat calls that were sounding all around the room.

"I think I'm ready to go back to the hotel," whispered Remus, breathless.

Severus pulled Remus close and whispered "Me too."

They barely made it back into the room before Severus pinned Remus against the wall, plundering his mouth again.

* * *

><p>Remus woke up the next morning with something warm against his back. He smiled in memory. Severus was so wonderful. The man in question was currently spooned up against Remus, his legs comfortably entwined in his, an arm wrapped possessively around Remus waist.<p>

Turning slightly, Remus pecked Severus' cheek. "Morning love"

Severus' only response was to simply tighten his arm around Remus' waist and bury his face closer into Remus' neck.

Remus chuckled. "Sev, it's 10:30"

"so?" came the sleepy reply.

Remus smiled and turned in the embrace, rolling Severus over so that Remus was on top. "So, I would really appreciate being able to make the most of the next two days before we have to return to our annoying, meddling godsons." Remus punctuated each word with a kiss along Severus' neck, inciting moans from Severus.

"Mhmm. In bed. Definitely in bed."

Remus smiled and nipped gently at Severus' neck.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Draco was pacing, back and forth at the caterer's glancing at the door every five seconds.<p>

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, love" soothed Harry, though he too looked furtively at the door.

Suddenly it swung open and Remus walked in.

"Remus!" both boys exclaimed.

Remus smiled at them beatifically.

"Remus…you're…glowing," said Harry, in wonder.

Remus smiled even wider, "Really?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other in amazement. Who was this man who had entered Remus' life and made him so…happy?

"Where's Severus?" questioned Remus looking around.

"He's not here yet!" exclaimed Draco in worry.

"I'm right here Draco," came the snarky reply from behind them. Harry and Draco spun around to come face to face with the Potions Master. Just like Remus, he too looked considerably happier, though in his own, Snape-ish way. Harry and Draco gaped at him.

"Severus…" Draco looked at his godfather in complete shock. Who had made his godfather relax enough that he was almost smiling?

"I promised to be here didn't I? Now let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my ideas.**

**Author's note: Thank you everyone for the faves and alerts! So I don't know how this is for an ending (I had a bit of writer's block) but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you Nic and HPxMangaFan for reviewing. **

**Chapter 6**

Harry was pacing back and forth in his room, twisting his fingers together.

"Harry?" Harry looked up to see Remus walk in, his deep navy robes with gold and black embroidery looking quite nice.

"Remus! Those robes are nice," Harry said, distractedly.

Remus raised his eyebrow, "My robes are nice?" Remus shook his head and reached into his robes to pull out a vial. "Here. Severus thought you might need it."

Harry took the vial and looked at it and smiled. A Calming Drought. Thank you Severus he thoiugh, opening the vial and gulping it down, instantly feeling his frayed nerves being soothed.

"It's stupid isn't it? Being nervous. I mean…"

"Of course not. You're about to pledge to be with someone for the rest of your life. It is a big step. Don't worry. Your father was worse on his wedding day," Remus said, smiling.

Harry looked up at Remus from the chair he had collapsed on, "Really?"

Remus laughed as he remembered, "Sirius pretended he'd lost the rings, and James went berserk and nearly had a meltdown. Poor James."

Harry smiled, the story helping relax him even further.

"Ok Harry, time to get into your robes," Remus said moving towards the burgundy and gold robes laid out on Harry's bed.

"Wait, Remus! Where's your boyfriend? I didn't get to meet him yet. You said he'd be here!" Harry demanded.

Remus smiled slyly, "You'll see him later. First, we have to get you married."

Harry narrowed his eyes and then shrugged. If Remus said he'd meet the guy later, then he'd just have to believe him.

* * *

><p>Draco sat still in his chair. Malfoys did not panic. Did not panic. Did not panic. Did not—<p>

"Ah. Draco. Time for the Calming Drought," Severus walked in his black, of course, robes, though there was slight silver and green embroidery on them.

"Color Severus?" Draco said still staring straight ahead.

Severus raised an eyebrow, unknowingly copying his lover's actions in Harry's room, and placed a vial of Calming Drought in Draco's hands.

"As I am not attending a funeral, but a wedding, I decided that plain black robes would not be appropriate."

"Does that mean you think every day is a funeral?"

Severus smirked, "What do you think?"

Draco glared at his godfather, even as the Calming Drought flowed through his veins and relaxed him.

Severus chuckled, "At least you are handling this better than Lucius. He was determined not to panic, the proper Malfoy thing to do he said, and right before he went out the door he fainted. He'd forgotten to breathe at some point."

Draco laughed, "Really?" His eyes gleaming with amusement as he looked at his godfather. It was rare to hear something nice about his father, and it helped him take his mind off the wedding.

Severus smiled at Draco. It pained him to speak of Lucius, once his best friend, who had fallen so deep into the Dark Lord's world that he had lost who he was.

"Now then, your robes Draco?" Severus said moving towards the green and silver robes.

"Wait. Severus, what happened to your boyfriend?"

Severus wrinkled his nose, "Please do not use that absurd term in reference to my significant other."

Draco threw his head back and laughed, "Ok then, your _lover_?"

Severus rolled his eyes and smirked, "Later Draco."

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco smiled and thanked their guests. Both kept shooting sharp glances at Remus and Severus but their godfathers seem to hardly notice. Where were their significant others, the ones that they had promised to bring? After the wedding, Draco and Harry had scanned the crowd for unfamiliar faces and eventually decided that their godfathers had been lying, claiming to introduce them later, and probably hoping to never have to do it at all. Falling back on their backup plan, Draco and Harry placed something on the doorway above Severus' head after everyone had left.<p>

"What the hell? Why can't I move? Draco…." Severus glared menacingly.

"We were afraid that you wouldn't bring your loverboy. So we were forced to bring this along. It's mistletoe—"

"Lupin! Get over here!"

Harry and Draco looked at Severus in surprise.

"You should know Sev—"

"Yes Severus?"

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me?"

"Mistletoe."

"Ah. I see. Ok."

"WAIT! It's charmed so that only the man that you last slept with can release you!" exclaimed Draco.

"So you have to tell us who it is so we can go get them. And meet them!" finished Harry.

"Unless you were lying of course. And there are no_ boyfriends,_" Draco said as both Harry and he narrowed their eyes at their godfathers and crossed their arms.

The two godfathers looked at the two boys in amazement. Then slowly smiling, they turned back to each other. Severus wrapped his arms around Remus as Remus laced his fingers in Severus' hair. Then they kissed. Deeply. Passionately.

Draco and Harry looked at them in amazement.

"You—you two? What? When? How?"

Severus and Remus smiled wickedly at the new couple. Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small orb. Placing it in Draco and Harry's hands he said, "Congratulations." With that the newlyweds were swept away to their honeymoon, leaving Severus and Remus together.

"Mhmm. I think you owe me, love. You said they wouldn't find a way to make us reveal ourselves," Remus said, wrapping his arms around Severus again to pull him into a kiss.

Severus chuckled, "You and your bets wolf. You and your bets. Well, how much do I owe you this time?"

"Hmm…lifetime access to your wonderful, delicious, ravishable body would be good."

"I think I can live with that."

Remus grinned and Apparated them away to begin collecting his winnings.

**The End. **

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

In deference to the current hulabaloo regarding ffnet, I would like to assure all my lovely readers that I am still alive and writing, just taking a bit of a break. Real Life and lack of a muse are getting to me sadly x.x If my account does disappear, which it may and I will be very sad about it, I would like everyone to know that my stories are/will be available elsewhere.

1. Hpfandom under the name skyesnape

2. My Insanejournal: blueskycloud9 . insanejournal . com

3. I will be posting to Arhive of Our Own as well under the same name: blueskyecloud9

EDIT: Just to make this clear, I'm not leaving Ffnet. Unless they make me. I will be here until they throw me out :] Just to reassure all of you.


End file.
